happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Bonacci
James Anthony Bonacci '''(born September 27, 1979 aged 33, better known as '''Jim Bonacci)' '''is the creator of Total Jerkface, Divine Intervention, Happy Wheels, GameTest12 and Flash movies ''Beautiful Day and Where's My Bike?. Jim lives in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York, and you can contact him by his e-mail address, which is totaljerkface@gmail.com, but he is unlikely to reply. You can also contact him at http://facebook.com/happy.wheels", visit his YouTube channel "ImAngryMan", and his Myspace account here, although Jim will rarely, if ever, update it. He is the current owner and creator of Total Jerkface and works with Jason Schymick and Caroline Pham along with some moderators on the game. Developing Flash in early 2002, he made an animated movie on Newgrounds called Oh Beautiful Day and then another one in 2003 titled[[ Where's My Bike?| Where's My Bike?]]. Later in 2003, he started learning ActionScript, and made a Flash game called "Divine Intervention" The game was his first major success in the world of Flash games and has about 6 million views on Newgrounds alone. A couple of years later (around 2006) he opened his site, totaljerkface.com (not the one as we know today). The website was built in Flash, and included a very limited amount of unappealing features. He included a Flash application that allowed users to ask him questions, which he publicly later answered. He also added an interactive head there (different than the one on the site today), which would say something in a computerized voice if you put your cursor over it, much like the ones we know today. He and Jason went to Berlin, Germany (see his news post Germany Land) for a month in August 2011. He also went to Thailand by himself in May 2012. Work on Happy Wheels In about 2006, he started working on Happy Wheels. Jim Bonacci was working at a Flash advertising job with Jason Schymick when he quit to start fully focusing on his "new game". Jim said that he spent 4 years making it, including rewriting the game in different programming languages. Originally, Happy Wheels was made for fun, it only contained Wheelchair Guy, and the first level, Happy Green Hills. After it gained some popularity, he made it into what the game is now, and published it to his website on June 4th, 2010. On November 13th, 2012, Jim announced he is "creating a new version of Happy Wheels from scratch". Unlike the online Flash version, this version will be written in C++, contain much more detailed graphics, and is downloaded rather than played online. Jim stated it will sell for $5 - 10. At PAX East 2013, Jim showed a demo version of the upcoming mobile version of Happy Wheels. Artwork By Jim Since the early 2000's, Jim has posted numerous images online. He has done pencil drawings, MS Paint drawings, vector drawings, and has Photoshopped images. Images are posted in the order they were listed on the site. Vector Drawings Jim's best profession is doing vector graphics, something he still does to this day. Bunny.svg|The bunny, seen in his Flash animation Beautiful Day. A pink variant is seen on the old Total Jerkface. Unicorn.svg|The unicorn, also seen in Beautiful Day. Bear.svg|A bear, this graphic has not appeared in any of Jim's animations. Pencil Drawings Jim made some pencil drawings earlier in the 2000's. Emilypic.jpg|A pencil drawing of Emily, possibly one of Jim's friends. Oldman2.jpg Sodacan2.jpg|A crushed can of Coca-Cola. MS Paint Drawings In the early 2000's, Jim made a bunch of drawings using MS Paint. Anger.gif|The blue biker, the protagonist to Jim's animation "Where's My Bike?". Sunshine.gif|The protagonist to Jim's first Flash animation "Beautiful Day". His name could possibly be Sunshine due to the file name. Skeeter.gif|Jim's avatar for Divine Intervention, seen in the credits at the end of the game. Priest.gif Oldman.gif Biker.gif|The red biker, the antagonist to Jim's animation "Where's My Bike?". Hungry.gif Vomee.gif Flowers.gif Icecream.gif Cavity.gif Photoshop Earlier in the 2000's, Jim Photoshopped various celebrities to make them look either funny or scary. Winona.jpg Julia.jpg Tom.jpg Heather.jpg Robert.jpg Jennifer.jpg Trivia *During his German vacation, Jim stated he knew nothing about the German language. He stated: "I don't speak German. No, I do know the word "Hallo". Jason knows 4 more words than I do, and can also count to ten.", obviously stating that Jim had forgotten to study the German language. *Jim seems to enjoy eating potatoes. Whether this is due to a lack of money is unknown. *He also has a big brother, Joe, as stated in the credits under "Special No Thanks", who stated that he dislikes Happy Wheels, although we do not know why. *Jim enjoys watching MMA fights. *A quote from Jim regarding the level rules: "i don't mind sex levels with the characters. those are funny. i just don't want people drawing stupid pictures of porn with the new poly tool. if you want porn look at real porn." Interestingly, Jim does not use any capitalization in the post from which this quote originated, suggesting that he wrote this rather quickly or even that it is an imposter of Jim. *Jim has a badge dedicated to himself on this Wiki, awarded for making 500 edits to articles, and every 500 edits after that. *Jim is the only staff member (including developers and moderators) with his exact birth date revealed. *Although the owner of Total Jerkface, he has not the first but the second profile in the history of the site. Ben Haynes, who helped on 2009's site architecture update, has the first. However, this was only used as a test profile. *When Jim asked UberHaxorNova to provide vocals for Pogostick Man on YouTube, his comments were flagged and negatively replied to. UberHaxorNova made a video responding to this. *In 2011, he dressed up as Shredder for Halloween in a cardboard costume. *He celebrated 1,000,000 Facebook likes by buying himself new socks and celebrated 2,000,000 by eating a cookie after lunch. But it is unknown if he celebrated 3,000,000 likes. 3.png|Jim on some beaver thing. Jim.jpg|Jim Bonacci (left). Jim1.png|Jim and (possibly) a friend. Jim2.png|Jim at a party. Good ol' Jim.jpg|I didn't know Jim liked to eat cats... Screen Shot 2013-02-27 at 8.18.51 PM.png|Screenshot of Jim's Facebook. Jims heads.png|Jims four Total Jerkface heads. Happy wheelsnova.jpg|Jim and James "UberHaxorNova" (or James and James) meeting at PAX east 2013. Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 7.12.11 PM.png|Irresponsible Jim? Skeeter.gif|Jim's avatar used at the end of Divine Intervention, and was also one of his previous YouTube avatars. Screen Shot 2013-08-21 at 6.14.16 PM.png|Jim Bonacci (right) at the Happy Wheels booth at pax East with a friend. Category:Game Development Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Users Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Divine Intervention Category:Moderators Category:Users With Featured Levels Category:Fancy Force Category:Community Category:Total Jerkface Forums